<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke and Mirrors by cxnvas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774705">Smoke and Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnvas/pseuds/cxnvas'>cxnvas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Robots, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnvas/pseuds/cxnvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝He had everything human. Glass eyes, smooth and soft skin identical to any other, a personality that any girl would swoon over. The only thing that was missing was the heart pumping blood and the emotions that every other human being possessed - and most importantly, love.❞</p><p>It was a project that would make or break Minseok's grades, the year final assignment that could get him into the largest research facility in Korea. To make a robot that could function in society and be of good use, be helpful to those around it and keep the lonely company. With the help of his friends, his dreams had finally come true as he built the most perfect robot that would score him a straight A. </p><p>What was it called?</p><p>Project 78. A robot with the face that challenged Park Bogum, a mind that could take on Albert Einstien, and the smoothness of flattery that could rival Yoon Jeonghan. </p><p>When numerous unsuspecting men start to grow feelings for the robot, however, is when the world begins to turn a little bit faster. After all, </p><p>Love was never programmed into the robot that so closely resembled that of a real human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke and Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In short, the day had turned into a chaotic mess. Papers were flying around the room despite the lack of a breeze, tools scattered across the ground and in random places that tools most likely shouldn’t be. An excited squeal accompanied the soft violin music that played inside of the college dorm room. The sound of a computer chair rolling across the floor at a speed that almost made the being that sat upon it fall off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all ready, finally. After all of my hard work!” Mumbled a heavily sleep deprived man, his eyes wide and a grin lit up on his lips. His fingers were shaking as he stood up from his chair and moved to stand in front of the metal like coffin that stood leaning against the wall taking up most of the room.</p><p>On the bed opposite of the coffin laid a groggy body that slowly raised itself from sleep, curly hair a mess and a cheerio stuck to his cheek. A large yawn escaped through his mouth as he watched Minseok through heavy eyelashes, bringing a hand up to his mouth to hide it. “What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I finally finished the programming and completed the network! I transmitted all necessary data into the system and I believe it’s ready to go.” Minseok was bouncing on his heels as he stood up from the chair, and placed one of his hands on top of the metal box. Under his fingertips he typed a quick four digit code, and seconds later the whooshing sound of the lid degenerating replaced the hard metal.  “Woah, you’re actually doing it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, Chanyeol. It’s happening.” As the lid slowly started to vanish, inside laid something that made both of them gasp in amazement and awe. The first thing that came into view was closed eyelids and soft porcelain like skin, little locks of (h/c) hair styled almost too perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Then went down the shoulders, revealing muscle and a well defined six pack in all of its glory - courtesy of Sehun, one of the creators after a bunch of begging. It wore a pair of (f/c) boxers, and toned legs that would make you think that it ran track every single day. It was anything but, the skin and muscle all made of specialized polyurethane, made to look exactly like human skin with a strong coating that is hard to break.</p><p> </p><p>It almost made Minseok tear up as he held his hand to his mouth, biting on his thumb as he watched the lid fully go away to reveal the project that he had been working on for the past year. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol jumped off of the bunk bed and rubbed at his eyes hard, as if he did then the scene before him wouldn’t be real. He slowly walked over, before laying a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, leaning forward to get a better look. “Does it naturally wake up or did we build a switch?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, reaching his hand out and gently knocking his knuckles against the robots cheek. Instantly, Minseok hit his hand away with a flurry of slaps and shoved him away protectively from the robot. “Don’t! You might break him!” He chastised, which only made Chanyeol scrunch his nose up at him in defiance. “You need to be careful, there might be a malfunction and I don’t want you wrecking him already.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to wreck him. See? Perfectly fine.” Chanyeol made a wild gesture with his hand to the AI, before watching as Minseok shook his head and turned away to sit back into his seat to face his computer. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to see if I can somehow turn him on with the computer set up. I thought that he would just automatically turn on but since this is the first time, I may have missed something..” Rapid clicking signaled that Minseok was finding out a solution to the problem, and Chanyeol busied himself with checking out their creation. </p><p> </p><p>Creation. It was a nice thing to think of, and amazing to know that their creation could potentially be the gateway to a new civilization. Putting his hand to his chin, Chanyeol tilted his head curiously as he gazed at the robot and his features. “Is Yixing still getting those parts from China?” He asked curiously as his gaze looked over the sleeping being, taking everything in. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he should be coming back tomorrow with it. That is, if everything goes according to plan. We have a month and a half to make sure everything is perfect and well enough to present. Have you contacted the others yet - wait, no, you wouldn’t have.” Minseok was still working on the computer as he talked fast, his eyes trained on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“I think they can wait a bit. This can be our moment. This is a good moment.” Chanyeol mindlessly says as he ran his fingers over the robots lips, nodding in satisfaction when they were soft and human-like. Then suddenly there was a whirring of sounds, and the eyelids that were once closed began to flutter open revealing a shining pair of (e/c) irises. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol let out a sharp scream in startlement and jumped back, managing to trip over a random shirt that laid inches away. Falling hard onto his butt, Chanyeol shuffled back with large shocked eyes as the robot came to life, eyes blinking as it surveyed the area around him. At the noise, Minseok twirled around in his chair quickly ready to scold his friend before freezing in utter shock as the robot steps out of its box with graceful and heavy steps. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth opens and closes in disbelief as it gazes at Chanyeol with a concerned expression, taking steps forward with a sense of caution. The two humans are utterly still as the robot drops down onto its knee and looks at Chanyeol with wide glass eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay,” Chanyeol felt a small smile start to develop on his lips as it starts to speak, and opens his mouth to respond before the smile quickly drops when it says with an angelic tone, “<em>ugly</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“W-what did you just say? Bastard-” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is raising his hand already getting ready to plummet the innocent robot in front of him before Minseok rushes forward and grabs onto his fist, fighting to bring it down as the robot blinks cluelessly at them. </p><p> </p><p>The two fight on the floor, Chanyeol blasting out multiple curses at high volume while Minseok fought back with reassurance that one of the others must have messed with the vocabulary system as a prank. Project 78 just sits on the floor with his legs crossed, a small pout on his lips as he watches the humans tossle around.</p><p> </p><p>A small huff escapes his mouth as he looks around, his eyes taking in all of the dorm as the yells become like faint echoes to his ears (<em>he had turned down his auditory sensors to block them out</em>) and looked over each item. Getting up unnoticed, he began to clean up while storing places within his memory.</p><p> </p><p>Each white item would go on the bottom right bed, and the black clothes would go on the left bottom bunk bed. Turning on mozart violin music with a simple little hologram, he hums along to the notes as he gets busy, nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the music, Chanyeol and Minseok stop what they were doing and looked up from the floor at the robot who travelled across the room with their clothes, swiftly picking them up and sorting them on the now cleaned beds.In just a span of three minutes the clothes that once littered the floor were now folded precisely and neatly on top of the nice sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Now it had begun to straighten out the random items that were scattered across the nightstands, eyes trained as it patted a brown teddy bear and smiled at it with childlike wonder. Placing it on top of a calculus textbook, it nods in satisfaction before turning to look at the two humans that stared at him with a look of extreme excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” It starts with a polite bow of its head, “I am Project 78, artifical intelligence born February 17, 2020. Nice to meet you, Minseok-hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gave out a whine and gave a stomp onto the floor with frustration. “So he gets to be called <em> ‘hyung’ </em> and I get <em> ‘ugly’ </em>?! How is that fair! I helped create him!” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was obviously very distraught, and looked at 78 with a look of utter annoyance at the difference. Ignoring Chanyeol completely, Minseok instantly lit up and strode over to the taller robot, taking his hand in his and examining it with scientific astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing. This is exactly what I imagined he looked like. I didn’t know if using polyurethane would be the best choice but it really does look and feel like human skin.. And his eyes..” 78 allowed his face to get squished and grabbed, even leaning down a bit to match the humans height as he was prodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I outdid myself. Wow. I’m definitely going to get the best mark.” Minseok was mindlessly mumbling to himself as he used his thumb and pointer finger to squish the robots cheeks like a grandmother seeing her grandson for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you mean that we are going to get the best mark? We all participated in it.” Chanyeol said from where he stepped up beside his friend, running a hand through his light blonde hair. “But yeah, damn, he is a piece of work.” Having enough of the grabbing at his face, the robot reached up and gently took Minseok’s hands off of his face and held them in his grip, beginning to swing their hands back and forth while humming a merry tune. </p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to do, hyung?” It asked with a bubbly voice, eyes bright and pinned on the human excitedly who looked at him with the same fascination. This was his creation. And it was talking to him - them. </p><p> </p><p>Everything that he worked towards was now standing before them talking and functioning like a regular human being. Minseok felt his eyes tearing up and had to turn away, dramatically lifting his hand up to silence the oncoming question that he knew would come his way. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he just needs a second, (Y/n).” Chanyeol said and patted the robot on the shoulder as it looked at Minseok in worry. At the mention of a random name, Minseok twirled around in his spot and pointed at Chanyeol with wide and disbelieving eyes. “You don’t get to name it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just did and therefore his name is now (Y/n).” </p><p> </p><p>“We were going to talk to the team about this.” </p><p> </p><p>“He looks happy with the name! Don’t you, (Y/n)?” Chanyeol turned to look back at the robot, whose eyes were stuck looking back and forth as the two bickered like a child looking at their parents. At the question, the robot tilted its head and gave a dimple filled grin that made the two glad that they added that feature. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim (Y/n) is now stored in memory.” (Y/n) gave a small nod of his head, and Minseok felt his head drop as the name was now stored in the deep memory system. Contradictory to Chanyeol, he was shining with utter pride as he got to name him before any of the others. </p><p> </p><p>“The others are going to kill you.” Minseok breathed through his nose, shaking his head as he returned to normal. Looking over the robot, he touches his chest before clicking his fingers over at Chanyeol. “Get him some of your clothes, they will fit him. Phone the others too and inform him that he is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, even though he whined about doing everything, was right on it and gathering a black hoodie with simple black shorts and a hat.Going back over to the robot, he helped him get dressed quickly and snapped the snapback onto his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Handsome.” Chanyeol said with a nod as he fixes the little strands that peeked out randomly, before giving a tap onto his face. It took him everything to not squeal when innocent eyes looked at him, a sculpted face worthy of a statue staring at him was what he always dreamed about. </p><p> </p><p>He was so happy that they looked at so many handsome actors on the internet to mold this face. Chanyeol would have to thank Chen for doing it, as the man had spent days putting together the right features to make it look perfect. And the final product was truly something to admire. </p><p> </p><p>Face just like Park Bogum, Song Joong-Ki, and Seo Kang-joon.. Chanyeol felt himself melting as he tapped at (Y/n)’s face, sighing dreamily.  “What is the matter, loser?” </p><p> </p><p>His personality needed to be fixed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Fix his vocabulary and make him stop calling me insults! This is Kyungsoo’s doing, I know it.” Chanyeol ran a hand down his face as he shook his head, and led (Y/n) over to one of the computers. “Why did you make him in charge of speech?” </p><p> </p><p>As Chanyeol ranted, (Y/n) looked over his hands with a look of fascination, his fingers flexing and the way that his skin rolled across his hands, then down to the clothing that clung to his body. He gave a short hum, before his eyes suddenly set straight and words flashed across his vision with blue hologram letters. At this he blinked and it went away, and a grin lit up across his lips excitedly. “There. I’m done, he won’t insult you anymore.” Minseok clicked his tongue and stood back up, running a hand through his hair. “Did you call the other’s yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Do it!” </p><p>“Don’t yell at me!” </p><p> </p><p>Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose, and gestured for (Y/n) to follow after them as they set out to leave the dorm room. “Come, we are going to introduce you to everyone. Let’s see how well you can blend in.” </p><p> </p><p>Together, the three walked out of the dorm room with Chanyeol slamming the door behind him and locking it, making (Y/n) nearly jump at the sudden loud noise. To reassure him, Chanyeol placed a hand on his back and guided him forward as they walked down the halls. </p><p> </p><p>“Time to meet the rest of the family, (Y/n).” Chanyeol said with a small smile as they garnered stares from every little pair of eyes that roamed the hall. It was only a given; the robot was handsome in every single way, that’s how they made him. The two humans stood up a little straighter and had to hold back from waving at everybody like royalty as they led the AI down and out of the building towards the cafe that the group would always meet up at. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was oddly protective of (Y/n), shadowing his every move as they walked down the streets with Minseok leading them. He had to stop (Y/n) from going into random stores, pulling on the back of his hood, which would normally choke a normal human, to focus on the path that they were heading.</p><p> </p><p>It was like herding a child to stay with its mother and father, curious of every little thing that went on and wanted to look at anything that moved or looked interesting. “But that’s a shih-tzu!” (Y/n) would proclaim as he stretched out his hand to a dog, to which Chanyeol would grab and point him in the direction they were going.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, that is a dog, keep moving forward please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Those are fake jades, those are wrongly imported from China-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please move along, (Y/n). Stop being curious and be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Not feeling the least bit guilty for shutting the robot up, Chanyeol pushed on his back as they neared the cafe. Minseok opened the door and (Y/n) gladly strolled in, where the two helped guide him to a back corner where the meet up spot usually was. Where five others already sat, waiting. And as soon as (Y/n) laid eyes on them, they lit up with an excited hue. Brain already processing, he let a grin fall onto his face like the programs he saw when family members reunited with lost loved ones. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyungs!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be just a exo ensemble/male reader, but I thought I could kick it up a notch and add a few more groups! Though exo is going to be the primary focus for this fanfiction, there will be other love interests as well to add some drama into the mix! </p><p>I hope you enjoy for what is to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>